


Sleep Tight, I Love You

by PinkGold



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hospitals, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: First time it happened, Steve had been almost on the verge of sleeping.“Love you, goodnight.” Tony whispered into the night before his breath slowed down and his muscles relaxed, falling asleep without any difficulties.If only the same could’ve been said to Steve.The moment those words fell from Tony’s mouth, Steve eyes shot open and he froze.Did Tony really just said he loved him?





	Sleep Tight, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> [Story based on this Ask Prompt game.](https://sparkly-angell.tumblr.com/post/185320348807/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a)  
> 12\. things you said when you thought i was asleep  
> Aaaaa!! I really love this one! Is sweet!!   
> Also, i totally imagined AA!Stony, but it works w/ MCU!Stony just as well. Enjoy! <3

First time it happened, Steve had been almost on the verge of sleeping.

“Love you, goodnight.” Tony whispered into the night before his breath slowed down and his muscles relaxed, falling asleep without any difficulties.

If only the same could’ve been said to Steve. 

The moment those words fell from Tony’s mouth, Steve eyes shot open and he froze.

Did Tony really just said he loved him?

Was he imagining things? 

They’ve been dating for a little more than four weeks, and yes, Steve was almost a hundred percent sure he loved Tony, but he never would have guessed Tony felt the same. Not so fast, at least.

Steve thought that, for Tony, their relationship wasn’t more than a quick fuck and soft kisses, a nice hug here, and some slaps on the right places. But maybe he got it wrong. Maybe Tony was just as lost in love as Steve.

Or maybe Tony was talking sleep induced nonsense.

Yeah. That made more sense.

Still, sleep didn’t come to Steve that night.

-

Second time it happened it was after a sour fight.

Steve wasn’t even planning on sleeping in Tony’s (now his too) bedroom, but Tony looked broken when he said he would be sleeping in his old quarters, nothing seemed to matter anymore. Much less their stupid fight.

“I’m sorry.” he mumbled in Tony’s neck as he hugged him, trying to physically mend all the pieces he broke with his harsh words.

Tony nodded and dragged Steve to bed. They cuddled closer, needing skin contact to repair themselves and apologise, since words sometimes didn’t seem to work between them.

Steve kissed Tony’s forehead and hugged him closer, resting his chin against the mess of dark hair and closed his eyes.

But again, just right before he fell asleep Tony mumbled to Steve’s collarbone. “I’m sorry. I love you.”

This time, instead of feeling panicked, Steve felt relieved. It was almost instantly how the weight on his chest lifted and he could breathe normally again.

Tony said those words again, and this time, Steve didn’t misheard it and he sure as hell couldn’t blame it on sleep deprivation like he did last time.

Tony really meant it.

His heart did a somersault, and he opened his mouth to say the words back to Tony because he was sure, he knew he loved Tony and Tony loved him!

Except, as he parted his lips to whisper back, a snore broke out from Tony.

Steve smiled. There would be a next time.

He kissed Tony’s hair one last time and fell asleep sure that tomorrow he would wake up and say those words to Tony.

-

But he didn’t.

The assemble signal went off a little before dawn and both jumped out of bed and into their suits in an instant, only sparing a glance at each other before joining the other members at the computer station.

“What happened?” Tony asked as the last of his suit attached itself in place, save for the faceplate.

“There’s some disturbance happening near central park, and for the looks of it, seems that Doom is back.” Sam said, looking at the red dots flashing on the screen. “Natasha and the Hulk are already in the scene. Hawkeye should arrive at any second.”

“Great, just what I needed to start my day.” Tony ran his gloved hand over his face so dramatically Steve couldn’t help but roll his eyes and hide a smile before schooling his expression.

“Right, that leaves the three of us and Thor to get there. No need to get the quinjet out, then. Tony, could you give me a ride?”

“Any time, Cap.” his faceplate fell into place and he grabbed Steve by his armpits before taking off through the hangar.

-

When they arrived the battlefield, Doom was nowhere to be found, which wasn’t a surprise to anyone, really.

But damn it would feel good to throw some punches on that metal mask.

The bots he left behind to cause ruckus were weaker than Steve first thought they would be. They practically dismantled with just a blow to the face. The only problem seemed to be that they would assemble back up again. 

Tony had said it had something to do with a magnetic property they seemed to have. Something not that different from the Iron Man suit.

With Thor and Falcon taking care of the flying robots, the rest of them had more time to cover Tony on the ground while he did something in his own suit that would block that magnetic ability.

But something on the corner of his eyes caught Steve’s attention. 

Coming on the left was a robot with what looked like a bat sparkling with electricity running towards Tony.

And Tony didn’t seem to have noticed him.

Everything after that happened too fast.

“Look out!” he remembered screaming before yanking Tony from the robot’s line of attack and blocking the bat with his chest.

Everything went black.

-

“Don’t you die on me you stupid old man.” was the first thing he heard when he came back to himself, “I love you.”

He instantly recognized Tony’s voice, if a little more strained than normally.

Steve woke up in a second, glad to notice the only pain he felt was a slight headache. Seemed like his burned cells had regenerated while he was out. Still, he guessed what happened to him must have been pretty bad if they had to put him in medbay.

Without otherwise giving away he was awake, he said, “How come you only say those words to me when you think I’m asleep?”

He opened his eyes to see the stunned reaction on Tony’s face. He smiled and raised an eyebrow, waiting for his answer.

“Well, I-- uhh.” a faint blush was creeping on his cheeks. Tony avoided Steve’s gaze as he ducked his head before shrugging slightly, “I don’t know.”

Steve held back a chuckle, sure that if he laughed the moment would be broken. Maybe Tony needed him to take the first step.

So he did.

“Because I love you, too, Tony.” 

Steve held out a hand, and Tony only hesitated for a second before grabbing it and pressing a kiss against its back. He nodded and finally met Steve’s eyes.

“I love you.”


End file.
